


Tricked

by poisonous_panda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deception, Episode Prompto, Gen, Niff base, Niflheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonous_panda/pseuds/poisonous_panda
Summary: Prompto and Noct reunite at a Niff base after the incident on the roof of the train. Noct seems apologetic enough but all is not as it seems





	Tricked

He’s tired.

Tired, hungry and his hands are numb from clutching his gun. 

It seems endless but he will never give up. Never give in to his past. 

He can and will prove ‘him’ wrong. 

Crouching behind a crate, Prompto fingers the trigger of his gun and tries to keep his obvious breathlessness to a minimum.

Imperial soldiers were patrolling the base, fully aware there’s an intruder. They would have preferred to send the MTs after the idiot, but programming has been glitching ever since a small amount of daemons escaped the laboratory in Gralea. The higher ups didn’t seem too bothered and nobody has linked them together yet, so it’s back to old-fashioned manpower. 

It didn’t help the soldiers were as cold and hungry as Prompto felt. But at least THEY hadn’t been pushed off a train earlier.

Now!

Prompto rose from his hiding place and nimbly stalked up to the closest Imperial who had his back turned and wrapped his arm around his throat.

“Gotcha!” Prompto laughs, a slight menacing edge playing in the skilled gunman’s voice.

Using the immobilised soldier as a shield, Prompto expertly dispatches of his comrades with a quick succession of headshots - ending the assault by snapping his shield’s neck.

“I can do this.” Prompto tells himself defiantly, just as a familiar sound chimed in his ears.

His phone! 

Thanking the Six it wasn’t damaged when he fell off the train, Prompto pulled it out his pocket.

He had a text message from an unknown number. Curiously, Prompto opened it. 

_“Hey buddy. I’m so sorry! Stole an Imperial’s phone so can’t be tracked. We know where you are. Coming to get you.”_

Excited butterflies played in Prompto’s stomach. It HAD to be Noctis! Why else would he he apologising - assuming it’s for pushing him off the train - and ‘they’ must be Ignis and Gladio! They DO care about him and don’t hate him! It makes sense he wouldn’t sign who the text was from; he’d already said he was trying to avoid being tracked. 

So where would they come from? If they were coming from the same direction he had, Prompto deduced that it would be pointless for him to keep going towards the heart of the base. Whatever secret awaited him would be easier to face with his best friend. They would most likely enter the base the same way he had, so it made more sense for him to double-back to the entrance.

Filled with hope, Prompto sprinted back the way he came, gun held high just in case.

Round the dark corners, down the metallic stairwells - coldly disregarding the dead bodies of the Imperials he’d killed along the way - and through the massive hangers that filled the base. The only time he’d stopped for breath was when he had to wait for the automatic electric doors to open. They littered the hallways and made Prompto’s impatience grow with each stop. Other than that, the determined young blonde was unstoppable. All his stamina training when running to lose his childhood obesity was really paying off! 

If he remembered right, the entrance was just through this last door. Tapping his foot impatiently as the double metallic doors sluggishly pulled themselves apart, Prompto’s face was assaulted by an icy breeze, causing him to squint. 

Yep this must be the entrance. Who the hell thought it was a good idea to build a Niff base out in the snow anyway?!

Breaching the threshold, Prompto ran into the cavernous room. 

The room wasn’t anything special. It was all metallic, like an oversized tin can, with an assortment of crates scattered around the edges of all shapes and sizes.

But what caught Prompto’s attention was at the very end of the large room, directly in front if him.

The large entrance doors were open and the weak remains of sunlight were pouring in. And there, at the threshold of the entrance with the sunlight at his back, stood the dark silhouette of Prompto’s best friend. Even though shadows obscured his features, Prompto would know the outline of that crazy hairstyle anywhere.

“Noct!” Prompto cried happily, all thoughts of stealth vanishing.

He run up to his best friend and embraced him, too relieved to continue speaking. 

Noctis awkwardly returned the embrace, he never was one for physical contact. And he was freezing cold. Well that was to be expected…. he was still only wearing his Prince Fatigues - minus the jacket. Silly kid. Prompto had thanked his lucky stars when he’d found some abandoned luggage from the train he’d fallen off of because it had winter wear the same size as him packed inside. It seems his friend wasn’t so lucky. 

Noct’s grip tightened on the blonde. 

“I’m sorry.” He says simply. 

It’s okay, Prompto thinks to himself, Noct has never been a very good social person. Prompto had always been the talker.

“Forget it buddy, you’re here now.” Prompto lets go of his friend and smiles at his King. Noct returns it; his smile is a lot smaller but Prompto can see he’s happy by the twinkle in his eyes. His King always did have amazing eyes.

Looking around quickly, the gunslinger asks:

“So where’s Ignis and the big guy?”

Noctis jerks his thumb over his shoulder and tilts his head slightly. 

“Imperial trouble.”

“Ah.” Prompto utters in acknowledgement. 

“So… uh…. anything of use here?” The King asks his friend tentatively.

“Oh yeah!” Prompto giggles, always the technophile. Spinning on the spot so his back is to Noctis, he begins to explain. 

“See the green crates over- uhh Noct? Whaddya doin’ buddy?”

When Prompto had turned his back on him, Noctis had snaked his arm around his friend’s waist. 

“Had you fooled again did I?” He menacingly whispers into Prompto’s ear, warm breath playing over his cartiledge.

“N-not funny buddy. You’re not still mad are you?” Prompto struggles a little, but his friend seems to have gotten stronger. Panic beginning to rise in his gut.

“Not at all.” Noctis replies with a small chuckle.

There’s a sharp inhale of breath behind Prompto, then a repulsively familiar velvety voice replaced Noctis’ one in Prompto’s ear.

“Welcome home.”

Then a sickening crack echoed throughout the hanger as Ardyn brought his free hand down on the back of Prompto’s skull with such force the young blonde was unconscious before he hit the floor.


End file.
